


Bloodborne

by anticholinesterase



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bottom Will Graham, Dark Hannibal Lecter, Endgame Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, F/M, Horror, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Someone Help Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticholinesterase/pseuds/anticholinesterase
Summary: "No one can be fully aware of another unless we love them. By that love, we see potential in our beloved. Through that love, we allow our beloved to see their potential. Expressing that love, our beloved's potential becomes true."Bryan Fuller's Hannibal (2014)--------Mr. Will Graham, at his wits end trying to help his sickly pregnant wife, goes after a renowned but peculiar doctor named Hannibal Lecter. But what he finds there is not the cure he was looking for, though it might be the cure that he needs.
Relationships: Molly Graham/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 196
Collections: Vampire Hannibal Fest





	Bloodborne

**Author's Note:**

> For Deadly's Vampire Hannibal Fest 2020!
> 
> Oh but I love Vampire!Hannibal so muuch. There's plenty of territory to explore with him. This is one of a few that I want to write about him. Hope you guys enjoy it <3
> 
> Happy Halloween! 🧛🎃
> 
> \---  
> (If you are concerned about what the rape/non-con tag entails, please check the notes in the end before proceeding)

1891

Lecter’s Estate, Vilnius- Lithuania

*

Will stared out of the window of the carriage that constantly swayed them left, right, left as they made their rocky way up the hill to the castle. The road was so tortuous that Will could see the castle now just to his right, baroque and opulent, with lavish towers and flickering orange lights that were visible from far away even through the dense mist that surrounded the hilltop.

Will rearranged once again on his lap the letters of recommendation he had with him, along with half formed diagnoses written down by other doctors that didn’t go anywhere. Along with these papers, he had a sum of money placed inside an envelope, all of the savings he had managed to gather by working as an _ad-hoc_ consultant for the sheriff and mortuary writer back home. He had all that was most valuable to him right here in this carriage, moving forwards to an unknown location, following a map in parchment paper that the local butcher had happily scribbled down for him.

He gazed at his beautiful wife sitting in front of him, dressed up in a demure dark blue dress coupled with a beige, embroidered chemisette, her long, blond hair up in a bun with her bangs softly brushing her forehead. She was a vision, even if her skin looked pale and clammy in the moonlight, sleeping soundly with her head moving left, right and left with the movement of the coach. Will reached forwards to brush a strand of her hair back behind her ear and smiled to himself. All of his most cherished treasures right here next to him and there was no distance he would not travel, no shortage of money, no grievance at all he wouldn’t go through to make sure she was healthy. Safe.

The talks of Doctor Hannibal Lecter, renowned physician, albeit a bit of an outcast, could be heard from more than one mouth in the big city, where Will last had stayed, hoping, praying that there he would find the end of Molly’s suffering. That had not been the case. But they all suggested Doctor Hannibal Lecter, well known for dealing with difficult cases, idiopathic conditions, cases where the body just seemed to give up no matter the amount of care provided in nursing it. Will couldn’t back their luggage fast enough.

The little village was not that far away from the big city of Panevėžys but the trip from there to the Lecter state was another journey on its own and Will wondered how Doctor Lecter managed to come and go freely between his estate and the rest of civilization.

The locals seemed wary of the Doctor, skittish and deflective when asked about the whereabouts of his estate, if they had ever been treated by him or if he was as well accomplished as it was implied by the fame that proceeded him. Will had figured soon enough that the butcher, a strong young man named Randall Tier was one of the few who would gladly provide more information about the Doctor’s whereabouts and how to reach him, since he seemed to commonly hike up there with provisions and produce as requested by the Doctor.

“Oh, but Doctor Lecter is magnificent” he had expressed with serene confidence while drawing out the map that showed the roads between the little village’s High Street all the way up to the castle’s entrance some many miles away “He’ll surely free you and your missus from whatever malady that may affect you. Freed me too, from my own, for which I am forever grateful. An exceptional individual he is, you may lay your head to rest now that you found him.”

Will had sighed with relief upon hearing such enthusiastic declarations and decided to ignore whichever nervous energy he had captured amongst the rest of the locals. The oddities were always singled out by the common folk, Will knew such intimately. Doctor Hannibal Lecter might be a bit peculiar, but normal doctors hadn’t managed to comprehend what was wrong with his wife so far. Will was more than willing to accept guidance from the eccentric. Will hoped Doctor Lecter was just as willing to accept them into his care.

*

“Molly, sweetheart. We are here” Will whispered fondly, shaking his wife awake. She looked around, disorientated, but smiled back at him just the same “Come. I’ll help you out, take my hand.”

Molly accepted his waiting hand and stepped down from the carriage with difficulty. Between her sickness and her bulging belly from the six months of pregnancy now, moving around was challenging for her. Will kissed her hand and tucked her arm around his as they made their way to the imposing front doors of the castle. Will noticed, oddly, that the front doors where ajar, light streaming from the inside, as if waiting for their arrival.

The coachman handed Will his hand luggage and cane, coming to an abrupt stop just short of the porch leading to the front door “This is it, sir” He said twitchy and nervous, rubbing his sweaty hands down the front of his pants “If you don’t mind I’ll be taking my leave now. I’m sure someone from the staff will greet you soon enough” He looked up at the many windows of the castle and gulped down, face paling up a degree and started to scurry away, tipping his top hat in their direction “It was a pleasure to meet you, now! Hope we can see each other again!” And then he was up in the saddle, whistling to his horses and leaving them alone behind a blur of mist. Will just stared shocked at the man’s behavior until he heard Molly cough softly but insistently next to him. Will shook it off and focused on their mission, hugging Molly carefully to his side while they slowly made their way towards the impressive front doors of the castle.

“Come along now, let’s see how long it takes to find ourselves a doctor in this colossal place.”

*

It didn’t take all that long actually. Will had followed where his nose led, caramelized meat, for the hypnotizing smell of it, until they ended up entering a long dining room with high ceilings, majestic windows surrounding the never-ending table in the middle of it. The table seemed to be lined with food as if for a feast, opulent amounts of it in several different ornamented golden plates, decadent looking pieces of meat braised and juicy, garnished with wild berries and herbs and plentiful of jars and glasses that were filled to the brim with wine. Will felt his stomach make itself known, growling loudly in the quiet room. A soft chuckle all the way from across the room caught their attention as a handsome older man rose up elegantly from his seat and started to slowly make his way towards them.

The stranger, Doctor Hannibal Lecter his mind supplied, walked slowly towards them as if evaluating their appearances. He was dressed in rather formal, albeit eccentric, fashion, with a burgundy tailcoat lined with velvet and a white blouse with intricate embroidery on the chest. His hair, too, was longer than the common sense dictated, wrapped elegantly with a ribbon, cascading down his back. Will could understand why such a man would make simple people so apprehensive with his presence.

“Would you say you find the food agreeable? I often find myself somewhat anxious when dealing with newcomers. Never quite sure what their appetites are, what type of meat they would like to taste. Be that as it may, I am always entertained by the process of learning their desires just so.”

His voice was smooth and deep, and Will felt it like it was echoing inside his ribcage. It was an odd feeling that left him shuddering a bit in place. Will shook his head and focused on the oddity of the man’s words “Sir? I must apologize for intruding like this in your home. It’s just, the door was open, you see, and my wife is quite ill. I feared staying outside in the cold for too long might worsen her condition. Still, barging in like this was not appropriate at all, please let me make amends for such behav-”

“Nonsense” Hannibal interrupted him with a small shake of his hand, sparkling eyes never leaving Will’s “You are my guests! I am overjoyed by your company, please sit down, sit down” He gestured grandiosely to the lavish red velvet chairs placed between them “Eat! You must be starving after such a trip. Forget about social norms and pleasantries and indulge me, now. I have been waiting for you.”

Will who had been helping Molly sit down on a chair looked up at Doctor Lecter, startled “Have you? Have you, perhaps, mistaken us with someone else? Because if not, Doctor Lecter, then you shouldn’t have bothered with such lavishness on our account. We are here only in hopes to afford consulting with a renowned physician such as yourself. ”

“Patients are my most cherished guests. I delight in taking care of those in need, in whichever capacity I may offer them” Doctor Lecter sat down in front of Will and Molly, offering them plates filled with food and helping to fill their glasses with wine “It will be an honor to care for your dearest wife, I assure you” Doctor Lecter smiled charmingly at Molly who looked less pale now, the heat of the fireplace and the wine finally giving some color back to her cheeks “And I must insist you call me Hannibal since we are to cohabitate from now on.”

It was Will’s turn to flush.

“S-sir?” He contested, anxiously, overwhelmed by the man’s hospitality. They hadn’t meant to bother Doctor Lec- _Hannibal_ in such capacity. They had left their belongings in a modest rented room in the only inn the little village had to offer with every intention of returning at the end of this visit.

“Absolutely, I won’t have you far from my sights until I’ve provided you with my best care” Hannibal exclaimed as if it were the most obvious conclusion on the matter “Besides, there’s plenty of space around for all of us. You can have the East Wing, I’ve been told it has the best views of the lake with the sunrise.”

Hannibal had his pale, elegant hands folded before him, looking pleased with himself and confident with his proposal. Will felt blindsided with the turn of events, but deluged with relief that the man had accepted to care for them so promptly. Will turned to look at Molly with a raise of an eyebrow in question and she took a moment to look at Hannibal and then at the extravagant food that laid before them. She placed a hand on top of her belly and Will immediately knew what she was thinking. _As long as their baby was safe. Anything, as long as the baby was safe._ She looked up and nodded at him confidently and Will caressed her cheek with affection.

“I’m glad we have settled this! Your dormitories are ready for you, just to the right up the grand stairs on the main hall. I’ll have Randall bring all your belongings to the castle to make you more comfortable. You will want for nothing, I assure you.” Hannibal had stood up incredibly fast and was halfway to the door already “Eat, eat, please, you both look terribly fragile right now, I won’t have it so.”

He opened the door and graced Will and Molly with one last mischievous look, the fire from the fireplace making his eyes shimmer red “We shall begin your treatment tomorrow night. Have pleasant dreams!” And in the next second he wasn’t there anymore, the room eerily quiet, save for the crackling of the fire in the fireplace.

Will felt a finger nudging his ribs “Eat. I might be pregnant, but I cannot possibly deal with this amount of food on my own” She graced him with a cheeky little smile before nudging a plate of meats closer to him “Come on, now. Doctor’s orders.”

Will gave her forehead a sweet kiss and dug into his plate, famished.

*

It was not until much later, when Will put on a white cotton nightgown that fitted him perfectly, fluffed the pillows on top of a lavish bed, all for him, and dove deep under soft covers that he realized they had never even told Hannibal their names. Nor the details of Molly’s illness. The strangeness of the situation was felt by him, but only softly, like a steady buzzing at the far edge of his hearing range. Will turned to his side on the bed and thought about Molly staying on the room just across the corridor from this one. If she thought it a bit odd too, to sleep separated from him for the first time in some three years. He just shrugged to himself and closed his eyes, embracing the crashing wave of sleep.

*

_Will woke up with the sound of the wind rustling and flapping the curtains with ferocity, though he thought he had them shut before going to sleep. The room seemed foggy when Will rose up to close the windows again, but then, so did his thoughts, his mind trying to catch up with his body that showed signs of being much more awake than him. Will sat down on the bed and noticed he was achingly hard, dripping already, precome staining the front of his nightgown. Will tried to feel ashamed of himself, feeling disorientated with the fire coursing through his veins but couldn’t bring himself to feel anything other than desire. He pressed a hand down on his lap and moaned obscenely, electricity running down his fingertips, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. He heard a chuckle nearby but when he looked around, he couldn’t place it. The fog seemed thicker now, almost like water, brushing his skin softly, caressing his lips._

_“Sweet boy, you are going to be a treat for me, aren’t you?”_

_And then Will was startled with a sharp sting on his wrist, and there were hands fondling his erection though they weren’t his own and Will hit the crest of his orgasm and he was coming, he was coming, he-_

_He blacked out as a shapeless creature stared down fondly at him, licking blood from its lips._

*

East of the castle there was, in fact, a majestic lake down in the valley that looked absolutely stunning with the early rays of light coming from the sunrise. But Will and Molly were currently taking a stroll around the castle grounds that surrounded the West Wing. There lied the castle gardens with their tall bushes that circled and twisted around in patterns in what apparently was a green maze. Will wondered who took care of such beautiful greenery, who cooked their sumptuous meals, and governed the estate altogether. He hadn’t seen anybody else besides Hannibal so far.

Will felt Molly’s hand softly closing around his arm which, he hadn’t noticed until now, he had been fussing with and rubbing over for a while now. It had been unconsciously done, but now that he noticed his wrist was itching, bothering him.

“What have you got there, Mr. Graham?” Molly inquired cheekily, fingers moving softly up and down his arm.

Will started rolling back the sleeve of his shirt “Oh, it’s nothing really. I must have hurt myself while I was sleeping. New beds often disturb me a bit” With the sleeve rolled back Will’s bared wrist looked completely normal. Pale and bony, no bruises or rashes at all to indicate ailments of any kind. He shrugged the sleeve back down and forced himself to stop fidgeting with it.

When he looked back up, Molly had a hand on her face shielding her eyes from the sun while looking up to the windows of the West Wing. “Do you see it, over there?” She asked him, pointing a finger of her other hand in the direction of one of highest windows on the far end of the Wing “I believe Mr. Tier has arrived. I wonder if he managed to bring all of our luggage with him.”

And sure enough, Will caught sight of a tall figure by the windows waving at them before disappearing back in the dark. Will waved back with a slight sense of unease. The eerie feeling of solitude in the vast castle could be a bit disturbing, but the alternate sensation of constantly having hidden eyes on them was even worse. Will looked forward to tonight’s appointment so that they could start the path of Molly’s improvement and be off on their way.

Will caught one of Molly’s hand and pressed to his cheek, feeling her temperature. She’s been always too cold ever since her sickness had begun still on the first trimester. Later on, the dizzy spells started, when she would have to sit down with her head between her knees for a while, or outright faint. The chest pains and shortness of breath came shortly after and they were both terrified that these symptoms might induce a premature labor, too early for their baby’s survival.

Molly smiled at him, warm and sweet, and he was just about to dive in to steal a kiss when they were interrupted by Randall’s presence on their side. He touched the brim of his hat in greeting to them both with a short bow before he started to speak “I hope you had a pleasant stay here so far. Doctor Lecter asked me to offer you my assistance in whichever instance you may require. I come here often enough, thrice a week to deal with affairs of the estate. If you need any supplies you may leave me a note on the study by the North Hall. If you need a more immediate assistance, there’s a bell in the dining room you can ring, I can hear it clear enough throughout the castle. Anything else you can ask directly to the Doctor, of course, in the evenings.”

“Quite a peculiar schedule the Doctor works with, is it not?” Molly inquired and though her tone was gentle and genuine, Randall raised an eyebrow and looked to be a bit offended on Hannibal’s behalf.

“The Doctor is a tremendously busy man. He’s often preoccupied with matters only he is qualified to deal with. He spends a lot of time experimenting with treatment and care to ailments other doctors would never dream of achieving.”

“Of course” Will intervened hoping to de-escalate “We are sincerely obliged by the Doctor’s benevolence and we understand that expertise such as his requires time and effort to build” Randall looked appeased by this, so Will pressed on “And we thank _you_ as well, Randall, for your hospitality. We will try our best not to be a bother” Will finished meekly.

“Just don’t bother the Doctor during the day and don’t go to the West Wing and there should be no problems” Randall gave them a tight nod of his head and turned swiftly on his heels in a straight line back to the castle.

Will and Molly looked at each other and hoped they hadn’t overstayed their welcome even before their first appointment.

*

“You, my dear, suffer from a severe case of iron deficiency anemia. I could tell as soon as I laid eyes on you. This specific subtype, _hypoferrum gravidarum_ , is quite rare and difficult to treat due to your condition. It’s as if your baby is consuming all the iron in your blood. But fear not, for I have just the right treatment for it” Hannibal, who had Molly sitting on a desk in his study while he circled around her taking her heartbeat, her air lung capacity and her temperature, smiled wide at her now, backing away in the direction of a glass cabinet in the corner filled with an assortment of Erlenmeyers and amber vials all with tiny labels on them.

“How did you know?” Will asked impulsively from his place near the window where he could see the crescent moon shining above them. There was a lull and Will looked to the right to catch Hannibal’s gaze laying inquisitively upon him. Will flushed and tried to convey his question in a more appropriate manner “I mean. You said you could tell as soon as you first saw her. How were you able to diagnose her quite so fast? All the other doctors couldn’t come even close.”

Hannibal spared him a long, appraising look that made Will flush hotly and turned back to his cabinet, in search for the right flask “I’m afraid I could smell it on her, quite easily in fact. I am endowed with a fairly sensitive nose. Iron deficiency has a rather particular aroma to me, the lack of iron makes the blood smell-bland, I suppose is the word. Lacking. Watery, like a puddle of stale water. It’s a very distinguishable smell” He eventually found what he was looking for inside a locked wooden box on the cabinet, a small vial containing a viscous crimson liquid that seemed to strangely reflect the moonlight. He moved back towards Molly with the vial in hands, offering it to her “This ought to help. We’ll see how you respond tomorrow, but I believe a daily treatment regimen should suffice until you get better.”

Molly took the vial in her small hands and drank it down gratefully, eyes turning to Will. Will felt awfully optimistic, a feeling he dared not to have in the last four months. They smiled at each other as if sharing the same thought.

But Hannibal and his abilities had caught his imagination “Does that mean you can smell the differences in the blood of people all around you?”

Hannibal gave him a dangerous smile filled with sharp teeth “I can differentiate between nuances of it, yes. Brands, as it were. I have registered many aromas that are singular to you, even, beyond blood. I believe it would not be an exaggeration to say, dear Will, that by now I could track you by scent alone.”

Will felt his eyes widen and his heartbeat accelerate, engulfed by the feeling of Hannibal’s words. He looked away.

“It’s both a gift and a curse.”

Will gulped dry, but he forced himself to ask, stubborn in his curiosity “Why would it be a curse?”

Hannibal’s eyes that once looked red with the flicker of the fireplace, now looked black under the moonlight “Oh, my dearest. You would not believe the restraint I have to exert so as not to fall under the temptations that surround me. Exotic, intoxicating scents being broadcasted around and I being the only one with the refined palate in order to savor them. Like my own private banquet. I’ve become quite resilient to their clutches if I dare say so myself. But there are temptations that even I am not powerful enough to resist.”

The words were spoken directly to Will and he was not sure whether to take them as a threat or as a declaration.

*

_When Will came to he was face down on his bed completely naked and sweating, disorientated and half-way out of his mind. The creature, because it was not fog anymore, it had consistency and texture, it had solid weight that was pushing Will down against the mattress, was standing behind him, pulling his cheeks apart and on the way to rimming him within an inch of his life. Will fisted the sheets desperately, groans muffled by the pillow and tried to get a hold of himself, which proved to be completely useless by the hazy feel to his thoughts, languid and smooth like molasses inside his mind. He felt a cold wet tongue plunging into him, penetrating him deeply and he whimpered a pitiful sound, and tried to push both away from it and back towards it to ride it out, unable to decide which way to go. The creature retreated its tongue with a slurping sound that made Will flush anew. It chuckled, dark and malicious and Will knew that sound, he was sure he had heard it before, if he could just focus his mind for a mome-and then the creature bit into the flesh of his ass, piercing the skin and licking the droplets of blood coming out of it making Will gasp and shudder violently, and Will was coming like a freight train, eyes shut so tightly he could see spots of color behind his eyelids._

_Will laid prostate in his bed, trying to catch his breath when he felt something lukewarm and slick nudging his abused hole. The head of the cock caught on his rim, just for a second, just for a moment that made Will’s heartbeat speed up thinking it was not going to fit, it was too much, he couldn’t take it, he- and then it was breeching him, cock head plunging right in, filling him up and from then on it was a smooth slide. Will groaned with it, burying his face on the pillow, overstimulated and helpless to this creature’s desires. He couldn’t help but noticing his cock was not going down yet. A sharp thrust of demanding hips brought him back to the moment, adding pressure to his prostate and making Will cry out in shock, tears forming in his eyes._

_“Shhh, it’s alright. You can take it, sweet boy. You were made for me, were you not? Of all the people in this whole wide world, who would have thought_ you _would just waltz into my doorstep, unannounced?” The pressure on his prostate eased up and Will could breathe again, trying to accommodate the creature’s slow, consuming roll of its hips, reaching deeper and making him fuller than he had ever been in his life. “While I had been searching for you all my-. Well. Life is not the appropriate word, is it?”_

_The thrusts were picking up their pace now, short and staccato moving Will up the bed and driving him to rear back and meet them thrust by thrust, chasing after them, determined to see it through. Will was rubbing his cock on the mattress now, desperate for release, when he felt the creature’s body covering his own, mouth touching his bared neck, the punishing pace of its hips unrelenting and all-consuming._

_It stilled for a moment just breathing in the scent of his skin “Now I will never let you go.”_

_Its sharp teeth came down on the soft skin where Will’s shoulder met his neck and Will was keening, out of his mind with pleasure-pain-pleasure-pain- the world started to go dark again and the last thought that went through his mind before blacking out was that he liked the way the creature’s skin felt against his right now, when it was warm to the touch._

*

Will woke up blinded by the light of the sun, its intense rays going through the soft sheets and piercing his skin, burning him. He felt hungover. Weak-limbed. Fragile. The journey from his bed to the window to close the curtains and block away the sun seemed absurdly long. He had a headache.

Will turned the faucet on the sink and splashed water on his face, looking back at himself through the mirror. His tired eyes looked back at him, dark circles under them. He rubbed a hand on his neck where it was throbbing and itching, but as usual there was nothing there. He would wake up with this phantom feeling like there was this presence barely ghosting the surface of his skin, like a shadow of a memory. Just out of reach, but never leaving him. Will wondered what Hannibal was doing right now.

He shook his head, splashing droplets of water around. He went to meet Molly in order to have breakfast together. He knocked on her door impatiently, but there was no response. Huh. He must have overslept. It was typical of her, Will thought angrily, to go about her day and leave him behind. Like he hadn’t dropped everything for her, like he hadn’t been gravitating around her like she was his only purpose in life.

Will went downstairs towards the dining room, the thundering silence swallowing him. Not even his footsteps seemed to be making noise anymore. The hidden eyes on the tapestries followed him around. Will hurried his silent steps. He arrived at the dining room to an empty table and no one around. Not once had they partaken in a meal with Hannibal ever since that first night, Will ruminated feeling a strange pull towards Hannibal again. He touched his neck gingerly and let out a sigh. He didn’t have much of an appetite anyway. Will was losing touch with his sense of time.

He eventually found Molly outside, far away in the gazebo that overlooked the valley down below. He approached her slowly, wanting to see her but at the same time apprehensive about being in her presence. Molly was looking much better. It had been two weeks of treatment now and she was appearing plump and revigorated, her cheeks had a constant healthy blush on them.

She had become a great enthusiast of Hannibal’s accomplishments in the past few days. Whenever Will interacted with her she would shower endless praise on Hannibal and his treatment, and how optimistic she was now about their future, about her health, about their baby. Will…didn’t know how to feel about her tiresome enthusiasm. There was something unnameable, akin to jealously that boiled under his skin whenever she proffered Hannibal’s name to him. He felt like he couldn’t participate on her happiness at all. It felt as if there was a veil between them. Separating them. Has it always been so?

He felt his steps dwindle away as the distance between Molly and him started to shorten. As the distance between him and the castle started to build. The sun was stifling and bothersome, the smells around him disturbing his nose. Will wished he hadn’t left his room at all.

Without being noticed by her, Will turned on his heels and started the walk back home.

He wondered what Hannibal was doing right now.

*

Two weeks later they were at Hannibal’s office again, Molly up on the table for what was to be their last examination. Hannibal had an stethoscope moving up and down her stomach, hearing their child’s heartbeat.

Will stood far away from them, his head pounding, feeling distrustful and twitchy, thoughts racing around his mind. He felt like Molly held their child captive for too long now, all to herself. He couldn’t wait until he had her on his arms, when he wouldn’t need Molly anymore to incubate her. He hated feeling so powerless in this. He wondered if Hannibal felt powerful. Being the one to bring their child back to health. Being the one in contact with her, hearing her tiny heartbeat. Will wanted to hear her heart alone with Hannibal.

“She’s a strong, healthy girl” Hannibal’s smooth voice caressed him all the way across the room. Will felt his heart beating faster too in a Pavlovian response.

_He heard the echo of the same voice in his mind as if in a half-forgotten dream “Our child is fully formed already, mylimasis, did you now that? She is strong because you are strong. Too strong for her weakling of a mother. But we took care of her, did we not? Since you came to me. Since you allowed me to care for her. My blood is her blood now too.”_

“Is it a girl?” Molly laughed a high-pitched chirp that grated on Will “Oh, what wonderful news! Will, did you hear that? Just what we hoped for!” Molly chased after his eyes in hopes to share some kind of feeling, but Will stared right into Hannibal’s dark, hungry ones and he couldn’t look away.

_“Soon enough we won’t need the breeder anymore.”_

“Yes” Will said, eyes never wavering from Hannibal’s “Just what he hoped for.”

Molly appeared to be somewhat disconcerted by their intense gazes. She looked back and forth between them with a frown in her face and something dawned on her right then, something akin to fear. She gulped down before speaking uneasily “Given how revigorated I feel right now, how much the Doctor has helped us along, I believe we might be on our way soon enough. Give labor back home like we had planned to from the beginning. Mother had been dreaming about such moment, I would never want to give her the disfavor, had I the option. That is, of course, with the acquiescement of our Doctor.

_“We will be together like we were always meant to be, mylimasis. You, me and our blood child.”_

“Absolutely” Hannibal said, voice smooth and so compelling, snapping Will to the present conversation while the echo of past words whispered to him as if in a dream still resonated within him “This child is a survivor. She could be delivered as soon as now and she would come to this world healthy, strong and resilient.”

 _“Together for all eternity._ _Amžinai.”_

Molly , gripping the edge of the table with white fingers, a tight set on her face, looked at Will as if trying to gauge his reaction to the news of their imminent leave. Will felt an alarming sense of panic even thinking about it, of not being together with Hannibal anymore, not seeing him, not feeling the sting of his teeth, the weight of his cock, the strength of arms around his chest, he would not survive it, he would rather die right now, he-

He ran away before such thoughts couldn’t stay hidden anymore.

*

The breeder was out with Randall for the day, to Will’s relief. Down to the village to arrange for their leave, send letters back home warning families of their expected return. Will felt sick to his stomach. He felt enraged. How dare she make choices on his behalf like that. How dare she try and separate Will and-

Will craved for Hannibal.

It didn’t make sense at all that he had to stay these many hours away from him, did it? Whoever set up such rules wasn’t aware of Will’s needs. Surely they didn’t take into consideration the strength of Hannibal and Will’s bond. It was a blatant oversight that Will intended to amend right this instant.

He headed to the West Wing.

It was much darker than the East Wing was all that Will had ever known in the past month. Heavy velvet curtains covered the ceiling high windows blacking out all the rays of sun. Whichever light resided on the hallways, came through the flames of several torches that lined the walls. Will felt instantly more at ease in this lighting, in this place. Near Hannibal.

The doors were endless to both his left and right. Will followed his instincts to the ones further back, where the light seemed even more sparse, as if being sucked by a black hole. Engulfing mass and sound. Annihilating all the traces of the ordinary world that Hannibal’s mere existence seemed to repel. Will could feel him closer. Like it was calling to him. He desperately wanted to answer.

He opened a door to his left. The spacious room’s silence was not natural, it exuded Hannibal’s influence. It was just as well. Will would not care to know what the beings present inside it would say otherwise. In large, separate barred cages lied about six or seven human beings of different sex and ages, all dressed in the same bland tunics of grey. Their eyes were glassed over and unseeing, lifeless and without will.

 _Blood pigs_ , his mind supplied.

Their smell, coppery and spicy, appealed to him somehow and that, more than anything else caused him alarm. He felt his heartbeat spike again.

As if summoned by the sound, Hannibal materialized next to him.

Will gazed at him suspiciously while slowly circling around him and started going through the mental list he had been compiling “I became photo-sensitive in the last month. Headaches and dizzy spells all the time. My appetite has virtually disappeared. And now, when confronted with your blood sources I find myself somewhat drawn to their smell.”

Hannibal only followed him around with his eyes, his expression fond. Enamored. He said nothing.

“Have you turned me without my knowledge?”

“Oh, no. No, my dear. The Rebirth is quite a momentous ceremony. A rare gift. No, this is something preceding it. I believe it to be a combination between the sips of blood I’ve tasted from you in our communions together and the blood I gave to you in return so as to nourish our bond. Though I must admit I was quite surprised by how well you took to it. I believe you to be a natural.”

Will stopped his circle, standing right in front of Hannibal, gazing at his beautiful red eyes. He took one of Hannibal’s hands between his. He felt lukewarm to the touch. Will felt the heady need to warm him with his body, his blood, his soul.

Hannibal looked like he could hear the exact nuance that colored the thoughts running through his head right now. His smile was sharp teeth and darkness and Will wanted to drown in him. He took Will’s warm hand and brought it to his face, laying sweet, dangerous kisses to his skin.

“But when I _do_ turn you, mylimasis, I will want you fully aware of it. I will want you begging for it. I will have you wanting it more than you wanted anything else in this life, or the next. Do you understand?”

Will thought he had never wanted anything more than he wanted Hannibal right at this moment. Surely he couldn’t crave anything with more intensity than with how he craved for Hannibal right now. His craving was visceral, cruel. It hurt his very existence.

Hannibal was the one circling him now, scenting his desire and running soft hands delicately across his shoulders “When I _do_ turn you, we will become Giminystė. Blood related. There’s not, in this existence or the next, a higher bond. I will have your blood running through my veins. You will have mine running through yours. We will be bonded forever. As one.”

No words had sounded more beautiful, more meaningful in Will’s life. There was nothing in the world he wanted more. Will gripped Hannibal’s face with reverence and touched their foreheads together “Do it now.”

Hannibal’s eyes flashed darker than before, eyes tracking the minutia of Will’s face “And of our daughter?”

“You can both greet me when I’m reborn. Then, we can all be together in the next life.”

“It will be my welcoming gift to you.”

*

Will let out a slow breath, trying to savor the last ones he had, but they came out shuddery and whiny, overly excited and half mad with desire as he felt at this moment. Hannibal was making sounds of his own from where he was kneeling between Will’s spread legs, loud slurps and vacuum pops that came out from where his mouth was stretched around Will’s cock. Added to those, there were also moans and reverberating groans from deep within his chest that vibrated through Will’s cock inside his mouth in a way that was completely obscene and decadent, and the best feeling Will had ever been obliged yet. Will didn’t want this to be over.

Hannibal seemed to be of the same mind “I wish I could have you like this forever, mylimasis ”

Will ran his hands through Hannibal’s long locks of hair, just wanting to touch him. To fill his senses with him until all he ever felt was him, him, _him_ “You will. This is how we will achieve just that.”

Hannibal locked eyes with him, desire and love pouring out of him like waves washing over Will and bit down on the junction between his hip and his thigh. Will keened loudly while rivulets of blood ran down his body and soaked the sheets and gripped Hannibal’s hair tightly in a fist. Hannibal seemed to take this as ratification and sucked his blood with more vigor, moaning in his enthusiasm, as if he wanted to harbor all of Will inside his body. Will lifted his hips towards Hannibal’s slick mouth, offering himself up, wanting to be taken, consumed, devoured. Hannibal had other plans, however, and let up on the bite on his hip sucking blood-stained kisses on his way up until he reached Will’s chest and bit down hard again. Will keened and trashed in bed feeling the blood singing in his veins, flowing out to Hannibal as if belonging to him.

He started to feel dizzy now, the blood loss making itself known. His dick, while still very much involved ever since Hannibal’s mouth had been on it, was at half-mast now, rolling around his pubic bones with the movement of his hips. Will didn’t care. Hannibal knew how much he craved him, craved _this_. Will was his even when he wasn’t Will anymore. When he stopped from being altogether.

Time seemed to pass in a strange rhythm that Will could not keep up with, because next thing he knew, there were fingers inside him, stretching him out gently, slide made slick by blood. A second later and Hannibal was covering his entire body with his own, locking eyes with him and pushing inside his willing body with a steady movement of his hips. They both groaned in unison as Hannibal’s cock opened him up with its girth, making space for himself inside Will. Will’s body welcomed him gently, lax and easy from the blood loss.

“That’s it, mylimasis. You are doing so well. You could not be more perfect. Just give yourself to me.” Will couldn’t maintain an erection, couldn’t keep his eyes open. But he could _feel_ things. He could feel Hannibal’s hair coming down from its elegant ponytail and brushing Will’s chest with the sway of his body. He could feel Hannibal’s whispered words peppered on his hair and face, a foreign tongue that Will could not comprehend the words, but could definitely comprehend the feeling behind them. He could feel Hannibal’s body warming up, feeling hot to the touch. Brought to life by Will’s blood, by his life force. Changing because of him. Just like Will would change because of Hannibal.

Hannibal fucked into him easy, like he didn’t want to rush this moment. Like it was sacred. Will appreciated the sentiment, but he felt like he was nearing a finish line here. He wanted to be present for the most of it.

“Get on with it, please. Please Hannibal.” Will whispered with the last of the strength he felt.

Hannibal started biting him all over right then. On the upper part of his clavicles. On his stomach. His elbow. Both of his wrists. Savoring him. Draining him from life. Opening him up for a new one, one where they could be together forever.

Will was losing consciousness now. He wanted to be present for the mating bite that would bind them together. _La grande mort._ “Please, my love. Take what’s yours.”

Hannibal bowed down and licked a long line on Will’s throat reverently and brushed his cheek with his thumb “ _Amžinai,_ my dearest.” And then he bit down , a large gaping wound and Will almost couldn’t feel anything. Just an odd feeling, like Hannibal was pulling all the strings of his body through his neck, along with his blood. Hannibal groaned loudly, sucking harder, deeper, pulling with everything he had. Will just laid limply on the bed edging total blackout when he felt something wet being dripped on his open mouth, running down his lips, caressing his skin.

 _“Drink now, mylimasis”_ Came that sound again, across from the wheat field “ _You will be just fine. You’ve done really well, it’s almost over now. Fear not, my love. I will be right here when you return.”_

Will was not present anymore to do anything so much as drink down Hannibal’s blood. But some of it ran down his throat anyway sealing the final stage of the ceremony.

_“Sleep well, my love.”_

*

Will woke up.

He scented them before anything else, but he needed to fill all his senses with them. Just to make _sure_. He needed to see them too. He looked to the door and suddenly it all felt into place. And whichever thirty something years he had experienced in his other life before seemed insignificant and inferior. Repugnant. Far gone. Will was, at last, where he was meant to be.

Will could sense in the air, with a hint of disinterest and mild disgust, the smell of the breeder’s rotting corpse somewhere in the castle. It was of no consequence. Hannibal and their daughter were looking back at him. _Their daughter. Their family. Theirs._ As Hannibal had showed him all along. As it was always meant to be.

Her eyes had a red glimmer to them, just like Hannibal’s did. And if Will could see his reflection, he would see the same hue reflected on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> (The rape/non-con tag is due to the fact that Hannibal visits Will in his dreams, in true Dracula of Bram Stoker fashion. Will is under a thrall, there’s no descriptive violence there. But still, reader discretion is advised)


End file.
